


Meant for you

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, More tags to be added, souyoweek2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: for souyoweek2018 SOULMATE AU or crossover AU





	Meant for you

souji seta…what a nice name. 

He wonders what this souji person is like, yosuke never really thought he’d be someone to have a soulmate. Of course he was told “everyone has one” but he never really believed it

He never had his soulmates name appear on his body like everyone else when they were kids. So he wondered if the world was short one soulmate for one person,

He stares at the name on his wrist with a loving smile. It took awhile but now he knows their name…he’s not alone, yosuke grinned to himself burying his face into his pillow

yep it’s hopeless he really can’t wait to meet them. Let them know how happy he is to know they exist,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yosuke hanamura

yep…that name wasn’t there before or ever, a soulmate? He gets a soulmate? Everyone else had their soulmates name appear when they were kids…why did his take so long?,

not that he really cared till now he just lived with it. No soulmate that’s fine

But now there’s someone out there. Waiting to meet him someone…someone who would love him and talk to him for hours on end, someone he’d protect now that they exist as his one and only, and that doesn’t sound to bad

to love someone…to be loved in return

what is this yosuke like? Are they quiet and calm like him? Or maybe loud and out going?, there’s so many things he wants to know. Will they like him? Will he like yosuke?

He really wishes he could meet them right now.

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to do soulmates and this is short but i do plan to add to it as souyoweek go's on sooo i guess look out for that
> 
> (i sure suck at notes sorry its late and i got like 500 things to do)


End file.
